Christmas at Grimmauld Place
by WizardMichi
Summary: Harry prepares for his usual annual gathering during Christmas, when an unlikely guest arrives. ONE SHOT


Harry was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his friends for their annual Christmas Eve celebrations. After the battle of Hogwarts, they became closer than he ever thought was possible. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean had shown loyalty like he'd never seen before, and they seemed to connect in a new way because of it. Just like many of the Order members, and the Weasleys, they were his family now.

As far as traditions go, they all enjoyed getting together on Christmas eve to add one new ornament each to the tree in the sitting room. They also usually baked some cookies or brownies, and finally prepared dinner together before swapping gifts at midnight. It was a day that Harry had really come to cherish and enjoy and he was beside himself with excitement by the time he heard the floo burst to life and his first guests arrived.

"Luna! Neville! So glad you both could come." He beamed, pulling them both into hugs. Luna smiled wistfully and Neville grasped Harry's shoulder.

"Wouldn't have missed this for anything, mate!" he replied, cheerfully. Just then, the floo lit up again and they stepped aside to allow Ron through, followed by Dean and Seamus.

"Oy! Please tell me there's mead here! I'm finally free from work and need a good pint!" Seamus exclaimed while hugging through each person before him. Harry laughed and nodded, pointing him toward the kitchen, where Seamus and Dean quickly escaped to. They both worked with muggle fireworks, using magic to help make theirs the best around. Holidays were always an extremely busy time for them, so he understood the need to unwind.

The rest of them headed into the larger sitting room where his house elf, Pippin, left several trays of finger foods and some flutes of champagne. They admired the tree, and chat with one another, catching up on their day to day lives. Harry was just beginning to wonder where Hermione was, when he could hear the floo ignite again. He excused himself to meet her in the drawing room, where she emerged looking a bit flustered and rosy cheeked.

"Hey, Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry greeted her and gave her a tight hug. Hermione nodded, and rung her hands before squaring her shoulders and looking Harry in the eye.

"You have about five minutes to hear me out and make a decision, because if you agree to this, I don't have to leave, but if not, I will need to go..." she said quietly.

Harry was very confused, but only nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I ran into Draco Malfoy today. He was attempting to drink himself into oblivion at the Burning Banshee. He's alone for Christmas, and looked rather upset. I ended up sitting with him and we talked for around three or four hours, I don't know. I invited him over and after some coaxing, he agreed, but I told him I'd need to speak with you first."

She finished and was looking at him expectedly.

"So," he started, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly, "you want Malfoy to come spend Christmas with us? Here?"

"Harry, I think he has been rather lonely... After being released from the reform facility, he has had little contact with his parents, and even less with his friends. If you can call them that. Anyway, you and I both know he's changed, and no one deserves to be alone at Christmas."

Harry watched her with a hard expression for a moment, deep in thought. It's true, he'd testified on Draco's behalf, which was what earned him a year in reform and rehabilitation instead of Azkaban. He knew Draco wasn't a bad guy, but six years of childhood rivalry was difficult to set aside. Even still, it appeared Hermione was able to do it, so why couldn't he? After all, he was even on speaking terms with Dudley, and they probably went through much worse as kids.

"I assume that means if you don't go back to tell him otherwise, he will be heading over?" he asked finally and she nodded. He puffed out a large breath and offered her a lopsided smile. "Okay then, let me warn the others and you can bring him through when he arrives."

She bounced several times excitedly, and hugged him once more. "Oh, thank you Harry!! I'm sure this means alot to him. Thank you!"

He just nodded again and laughed before heading back to the sitting room with the others. They were all now talking loudly, arguing about the recent Quidditch finals between Puddlemere United and the Hemsworth Hornets. Harry cleared his throat to politely interrupt. All eyes fell to him.

"Well... Hermione is here everyone, but I have a bit of an announcement to make. Draco Malfoy has joined her this evening. She hoped that I would open my home, and we could all extend our hospitality and kindness to him during this... difficult time. I agreed. They will both be here in a moment."

Harrys words were met with stunned silence. Harry half expected the need to diffuse any brewing objections, but was pleasantly surprised when Ron was the first to speak.

"So, the bloke not adjusting well to life on the outside, I take it? Not a bloody surprise."

Harry nodded, and pulled his lips into a thin line. Ron had such a way with words. Harry forced him self to keep his eyes forward and not rolling into his skull.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, anyone that cares to change deserves a second chance, and he's certainly made an effort." came Nevilles quick reply. Luna hummed in agreement and just as he turned to see Dean and Seamus nod as well, Hermione entered the room, followed by Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The silence was deafening, the tension palpable. Draco Malfoy stood nervously beside Hermione, and it was a strange sight to say the least. They were so used to his air of superiority and almost expected him to waltz in like he owned the place. Looking at him now, Harry could see he carried himself as though he were being apologetic of his being in their presence. His head was hanging down slightly and he only glanced sparingly up at them all before looking away. Harry cleared his throat, and swore he saw Malfoy flinch.

"Mal- Draco... Welcome to my home. We are all glad you could join us." No sooner than the words left his mouth did he realize just how much he really meant them. Whatever animosity they had was in the past, and this man helped save him and his friends lives, whether out of fear or defiance, he didn't know, nor care because the result was still the same.

"Really? I'm welcome here with open arms?" came Dracos stiff reply, and Harry grinned.

"Well, I definitely don't want to hug you but let's settle on a handshake for now." Harry said, and extended his hand out to the blond. Hermione was buzzing with elation at the exchange and nudged Draco, which pulled him out of whatever shock he was in. Cautiously, he reached out and grasped onto Harry's hand.

"Water under the troll bridge and all that." Harry said, and this time Draco managed a small smile as they shook hands.

"Malfoy, I still think you're a bastard, but I promise not to hex you or anything tonight." Ron said with a grin and shook Draco's hand as well. One by one, every one came to greet Draco and offer their peace. Luna was the best introduction, as she swiftly pulled him into a hug and planted a kiss right on his stunned lips. His eyes were wide and staring down at the odd girl kissing him, his arms were out at his side, unsure of what to do with them. The longer Luna lingered, the brighter red Draco turned, and Harry was about to step in to rescue him but Luna finally stepped away and pointed above their heads. Mistletoe.

 _Who put that there?_ Harry wondered, but caught Seamus and Dean attempting to look inconspicuous behind them.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Okay, okay, if that didn't break the tension, I don't know what could. How about we all add our ornaments to the tree now?"

Everyone gathered around and Harry stepped up to the tree first. He pulled out a small box from his pocket, and tapped it with his wand so it could enlarge to the original size. Opening the box, he pulled out a sparkling potion bottle with a shimmering liquid inside. It was attached to a silver looked string for hanging on the tree.

"I saw this when I was away for an Auror raid in a small apothecary shop in the village we tagged. Once we had completed our assignment, I made sure to return for it. This reminded me so much of Severus Snape, I just wanted to have it. I have my regrets, and truly wish I could speak with him again to tell him how thankful I am for all he did. He never sought recognition, and he sacrificed so much. I just hope that wherever he is, he knows how much he... is missed." Harry said, and with a moment of silence from them all, he placed the bottle on the tree.

Hermione was next to step forward, adding a clear bauble filled with white feathers and gemstones. She said it was in remembrance of Hedwig. Harry smiled warmly at her in appreciation. He truly did miss his familiar.

Neville was next with a gillyweed ornament, in honor of helping Harry during the second Triwizard task in their fourth year. Luna had a paper maché radish to add to the tree, as always, but this one was purple. Previous years earned him a red, a blue and a white radish. He was growing rather fond of the collection, to be honest.

Dean placed a quaffle bauble on the tree, while Seamus had one that looked exactly like a vintage bottle of Firewhiskey. Ron was last, and finally hung his ornament, which made everyone grow quiet. A miniature pair of trainers that had Dobby written across the sides. Nothing needed to be said on that one.

Harry glanced at Malfoy, wondering if he knew Dobby died to save them from his Manor, and from his solemn expression, he guessed the answer was yes.

After a quiet moment, Harry was about to ask everyone to join him in the kitchen to begin cooking for their dinner that night when Malfoy stepped forward and awkwardly looked around.

"Em... well, Granger was telling me about the usual traditions you lot get up to, and while I was waiting to come here, I stopped off and got a bauble as well... Id like to add it, if that's alright?" He asked, looking to Harry nervously. Harry blinked a couple times and when his brain finally caught up to the information, he grinned and nodded.

"Of course, that would be great."

Draco smiled a bit, and moved to stand by the tree. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small snowglobe bauble, and within it was a miniature replica of Hogwarts. He shook it, causing the snow to swirl around the school and looked up at them.

"Because, despite everything, Hogwarts was a home to all of us in some way. Sometimes we took it for granted... even abused it, but it was always the safest place to be. I picked this because I hope we can focus on the good memories... let the bad ones fade away, so Hogwarts remains as beautiful as our first days there."

There was a silence that stretched between them as he added his token to the tree and turned back to face them. Hermione had silent tears falling down her cheeks now, Rons jaw was clenching and unclenching, Neville looked nervously between Harry and Malfoy, Dean and Seamus were staring anywhere but them, and Luna was humming softly to herself while swaying in place. Harry locked eyes with Draco, shining green to swirling grey, and raised his glass. Draco tilted his glass in response, and finally, every one else joined in.

"Aye, I'll drink to that," Seamus murmured and shot back the rest of his whiskey.

Eventually, they all made it into the kitchen and started on the food. Luna was directing Neville in creating the most perfect soufflé, Hermione was fussing over the turkey and ham, while Harry and Draco offered to take on all the sides. Dean and Seamus were useless as ever, throwing back shots and singing every Christmas carol they could think of at the top of their lungs.

"Oy! Look at those perfectly chopped pptatoes! Mallafoloy- Malfloy- Mal-foyyy... didn't know you could cool... cook... S'cool." Seamus said, with extreme effort as he had just slammed back his eighth shot of the day.

Draco managed a smirk and nodded. "Part of rehab. Full immersion into muggle lifestyle for six months. It was eye opening, to say the least."

Harry surprised himself when he barked out a laugh. "Wow, Draco. The thought of you doing things like vaccuuming, or dusting, or grocery shopping really brings me happiness."

Draco laughed and pointed a partially peeled potatoe at him. "I'm glad you're amused, Potter. I'm only grateful you weren't around to witness it. It was a nightmare at first, but I got the hang of it eventually."

"I think that's fantastic. I'm proud of you for putting aside old beliefs." Hermione said, before shoving a whole onion into the butt of the turkey. Draco stared wide eyed at her assault of the bird, and shook his head.

"Those beliefs had slipped away from me long before the battle at Hogwarts. I'm just thankful it's over." he said, and handed all the chopped potatoes to Harry to add to their tray of carrots, asparagus, and garlic that would roast in the oven.

Every one finished up in the kitchen, leaving everything to cook and enjoyed the rest of the day and each other's company before finally sitting down to the fully prepared Christmas dinner.

"So, Malfoy, what brings you to our neck of the floo this holiday?" asked Dean curiously. Draco paused as he was about to take a bite off his fork, mouth wide open. He snapped it shut in embarrassment and set down his fork before responding.

"My parents are still, eh, in Azkaban... and my friends, well, I didnt have many real friends to be honest. Theo is in America, training as a healer. Blaise went back to Italy with his mum, and Pansy was killed during the war... I usually drink myself into a stupor alone at the Manor during this time of year, but for whatever reason, this year I chose the pub Granger happened to be at, and she invited me. I've gotta say, I've had a great time. I feel lucky, really."

He looked down at his hands in his lap momentarily, and back up to all the faces around him. Harry saw everyone smiling, and knew that they had all accepted him into the friend group by this point, which Harry was very glad about. He and Hermione had lots of conversations in the past, how it was a shame because they thought they never really knew the real Malfoy, just a pawn. Now they had the chance to know him, for real.

"Happy Christmas, Draco. You're always welcome here at Grimmauld Place." Harry said, raising his wine glass. Draco smiled, genuinely, and raised his.

"Happy Christmas... Harry. Thank you."

xxxxx

 **Fin.**

 **Merry Christmas, happy holidays! I worked on this yesterday and today to add for you as a special treat! Hope you enjoyed. bye for now!**


End file.
